gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Sea Sparrow
|variants = Sparrow |related = Buzzard Attack Chopper Havok |radar_icon = Seen when parked or when another player is flying a Sea Sparrow. |makeyear = |swankness = 4/5 |dashtype = Maverick (needle) Flyer (dial texture) |inttxd = Flyer |carcols = }} ---- }} ---- }} |wheeltype = Sport |flags = }} }} Projectile Weapon }} |modelname = seaspar (3D Universe) seasparrow (''GTA Online) |handlingname = SEASPAR (3D Universe) SEASPARROW (GTA Online) |textlabelname = SEASPAR (3D Universe) SEASPARROW (GTA Online) |roadspawn = (GTA VC and GTA SA) No (GTA VCS and GTA Online) |roadspawnmaxcol = 10 |roadspawnfreq = 100 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = s_m_m_pilot_02 |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 100% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Sea Sparrow (also known as the Seasparrow) is a helicopter featured in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories ''and Grand Theft Auto Online'' as part of the Southern San Andreas Super Sport Series update, released on April 17th, 2018, during The Vespucci Job Week event.The Vespucci Job Plus 3 New Vehicles Now Available - Rockstar Newswire Design 3D Universe The Sea Sparrow is an improved version of the Sparrow and is based on the . It features pontoons attached to the landing skids and a .50 caliber machine gun mounted below its fuselage. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Sea Sparrow returns in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of Southern San Andreas Super Sport Series update, assuming a similar overall design. The cabin is derived from the (formerly Hughes 300 and Schweizer 300), with a few tweaks to it, while retaining the tail setup from the Bell 47. The engine and the middle section are very similar to that of the . The pontoons are now much farther from the vehicle itself, giving it a larger profile and being the same as the side floating portions from the Dinghy, as well as featuring access steps similar to the Dodo. The Sea Sparrow no longer features a weapon by default, but add-ons can be fitted under the cabin via customization. The vehicle features a primary color for the entirety of the aircraft and frames, as well as a secondary color for the pontoons. Current Design Gallery Version History Gallery Performance 3D Universe In all of its appearances, the Sea Sparrow has the same performance as the Sparrow, but has now the ability (just like the Leviathan) to land on the water. This is then a good choice to collect oysters in GTA San Andreas. On the water, it will be steady and can be accessed easily. The Sea Sparrow has good handling and has quick maneuvering, just as its basic counterpart. The Sea Sparrow also has a .50 caliber machine gun, which is very similar to the Hunter's. Just like the Hunter, it is capable to automatically lock on and shoot at targets in a ~45 degrees radius. The gun can lock on pedestrians, as well as vehicles, and due to the gun's high firepower, it can make short work of groups of enemies and vehicles. While on water the Sea Sparrow's rotors can spin to full speed instantly. 3D Universe Overview Sea Sparrow= |-| Machine Gun= ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' ;Vehicle The performance of the Sea Sparrow is very similar to the likes of the Buzzard and Buzzard Attack Chopper, which is expected given its compact, lightweight design. The helicopter's handling is very nimble, but remains relative stable, allowing the player to perform quick maneuvers, however it can be noted that the Buzzard seems slightly more stable. When fully upgraded, the Sea Sparrow is barely faster than the Buzzard, reaching about 140 knots at full throttle compared to the 135 knots of the Buzzard. In addition, when flying at full speed, the aircraft will slightly climb, where the Buzzard will descend. The Sea Sparrow is slightly more versatile in that the helicopter can land on water, however because of its light weight body and the nature of water in the game, the Sea Sparrow tends to float away from the player after landing, more so than the slightly heavier Dodo sea plane. Care should be taken when landing on water also, as it can easily begin to flip upside down if the player comes in to land too fast or quickly, submerging the rotor blades and destroying the helicopter. ;Defense In terms of durability, the helicopter remains as vulnerable as other civilian helicopters in the game, including the Maverick and Frogger, and cannot withstand a single explosion before being destroyed. However, the Sea Sparrow has upgradable armor, allowing it to take up to eighteen rounds from the Heavy Sniper. Just like other helicopters, after taking enough damage, the engine will begin to smoke. After smoking for two minutes and twenty seconds, the aircraft will shut down. The aircraft is unable to equip countermeasures but its maneuverability should allow the pilot to avoid most standard homing missiles. ;Weaponry *'Minigun': The Sea Sparrow can equip a three-barreled .50 caliber Minigun, which provides decent firepower against enemies, though the fixed position would make it difficult to aim. It reuses its performance from the Havok's on-board minigun and is about as strong as half of one of the Buzzard's miniguns. *'Missiles': It can also equip a missile launcher, which provides heavy firepower against NPCs, rival players and vehicles, as well as having no "reload" cooldown time. The pilot can select to use "homing" or "homing off" missiles. When fired in homing mode they are about as accurate as the Buzzard's missiles, losing tracking on a target quite easily and easily avoided. However, when in "homing off" mode, the missiles will fire at the middle of the crosshair, allowing a skilled pilot to more easily hit targets, when compared to the Buzzard. GTA Online Overview Sea Sparrow= |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_agility = }} |-| Machine Gun= Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' SeaSparrow-GTAO-Official.jpg|Official screenshot of the Sea Sparrow. SeaSparrow-GTAO-Elitas.png|The Sea Sparrow on Elitas Travel. SeaSparrow-GTAO-RGSC.jpg|The Sea Sparrow on Rockstar Games Social Club. SeaSparrow-GTAO-front-Floating.png|A Sea Sparrow floating on water. SeaSparrow-GTAO-front-.50CalMinigun.png|The Sea Sparrow with Mounted .50 Cal Minigun upgrade. (rear quarter view) SeaSparrow-GTAO-front-HomingMissiles.png|The Sea Sparrow with Mounted Homing Missiles upgrade. (rear quarter view) Video Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' *Phnom Penh '86 - Seen being flown by an NPC beside a Sparrow, but not obtainable by the player. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can appear in the "Severance" Casino Work, where the croupier will use it to try to escape after he reaches the airport. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' *Spawns on the back of the Vercetti Estate after collecting 80 hidden packages. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *At the southeast end of Sherman Dam, opposite the dam's quay. *North of Verdant Meadows, beside a shack and a dock *On the helipad in Bayside Marina after the completion of Learning to Fly (sometimes a Maverick will spawn instead). *At the Western Los Santos Police Department or Las Venturas Police Department occasionally. Entering without a police vehicle will lead to three-star impound. Must be pushed by the player using a car or otherwise before taking off or else the blades bump in the nearby pillar and will not move. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' *Used in the mission The Colonel's Coke for shooting Gonzalez's rival gunmen, it cannot be obtained by failing or passing the mission. *Used/seen during the side-mission, Land Sea and Air Ace, it can then be obtained by either completing the mission or exiting the vehicle to fail the mission. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be purchased from Elitas Travel for $1,815,000, provided the player already owns a Hangar. **It is classed as a Small vehicle. Trivia ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' *If the player parks the Sea Sparrow inside the Pay 'n' Spray, it will emerge with wheels within the pontoons. The only repair garage big enough to accommodate a Sea Sparrow is the spray'n'go at Sunshine Autos, therefore it is unclear as to whether this glitch also features in Vice City Stories. *The Sea Sparrow's machine gun sounds like an M-60 while in GTA Vice City Stories, it sounds like a Micro-SMG or a Minigun. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' *If a player lands the Sea Sparrow on the land and exit the vehicle, the helicopter will not be steady. Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas *It is possible to park and save a Sea Sparrow on top of the garage connected to the Mulholland Safehouse. In order to do this, the player must make sure that the entire aircraft is completely on top of the garage (cannot stick out). This is a good way to store a Sea Sparrow earlier on in the game, provided the player can get a Sea Sparrow. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *When purchased, the Sea Sparrow will come with a color set reminiscent of the one from 3D Universe, it is not found on the vehicle's default traffic color sets. *The Sea Sparrow’s windows won’t shatter after collisions or by being shot at, but bullets will still go through and damage the people inside the Sea Sparrow. See Also *Sparrow - Base version of the helicopter. *Buzzard Attack Chopper - Another light attack helicopter from The Ballad of Gay Tony and Grand Theft Auto V. *Hunter - Another attack helicopter from Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories and Grand Theft Auto Online (As the FH-1 Hunter). *Annihilator - Another attack helicopter from Grand Theft Auto IV, The Lost and Damned, The Ballad of Gay Tony and Grand Theft Auto Online. *Valkyrie - Another light attack Helicopter from Grand Theft Auto Online that is part of the Heists Update. *Savage - Another attack helicopter from Grand Theft Auto Online that is part of the Heists Update. *Little Willie - An armed Gyrocopter from Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. *Havok - An ultralight helicopter from Grand Theft Auto Online that is part of Smuggler's Run update. References Navigation }}de:Sparrow es:Sea Sparrow pl:Sea Sparrow Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles in GTA Online: Southern San Andreas Super Sport Series Category:DLC Vehicles Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Event Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Aircraft Category:Amphibious Vehicles Category:Armed Vehicles Category:Helicopters Category:Helicopters Vehicle Class Category:Vehicles with no manufacturer in the HD Universe Category:Small Aircraft